


Family

by RiddleMeThis17 (vivific)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivific/pseuds/RiddleMeThis17
Summary: Harry takes Teddy to the Forbidden Forest to show him something special.





	Family

Teddy Lupin's greatest wish was to see his parents. His godfather, Harry Potter, understood that feeling well, so it wouldn't be surprising for Harry to suddenly visit Teddy and have a godfather-godson talk.

Today was no difference.

It was a Hogsmeade weekend, and 16 year-old Teddy Lupin had slept in. The last night was a full moon and it was very frustrating. He had snapped at five different people, only Victoire his girlfriend could get him to calm down. He quickly dressed, took a shower and ran out the dorm.

Quickly scurrying down all of the numerous staircases, he was _very_ surprised to see his godfather standing there. Even though Harry had visited Teddy every Hogsmeade weekend, and before he could go to Hogsmeade it was every random weekend, students were still in awe of him. Even after he taught Defence for three years.

"Harry?" Teddy asked, "I thought you were supposed to meet me-" Ted was cut off as Harry shook his head.

"I have something to show you," he whispered so only Teddy could hear. Teddy nodded and allowed his godfather to pull him out of the Great Hall.

The two neared the Forbidden Forest, Teddy saw and felt his godfather stiffen oddly, but Harry slowly relaxed and let go of Teddy's hand.

"Follow me," he said quietly. Teddy nodded and followed his godfather as Harry walked into the forest.

They made a turn after turn, it seemed as though it was completely random, but by the way Harry was acting, Teddy knew that whatever he was going to show him was very important.

They finally neared a clearing which held no significance until Harry walked over to a spot on the ground, crouched down and dug through the dirt. Teddy quickly walked around to see was Harry was looking for. Harry smiled slightly and pulled out a stone.

"Do you know what this is?" Harry asked Teddy, holding out his palm with the small black stone.

"It's a stone," he looked at it closer, "It isn't natural, it's man made. It's cut like one would do for a ring."

Harry chuckled. "Yes, but this is more valuable than any amount of money." His free hand pulled up one of Teddy's own, Harry gently placed the stone into Teddy's hand.

"Squeeze it, picture your parents." Harry said softly, Teddy didn't know much on how his parents looked like, all came from a picture or a Pensieve memory. He closed his eyes and imagined his parents. His father with his brown hair and warm brown eyes, and his mother with her bright pink hair and gentle eyes.

There was a small sigh and Teddy's eyes shot open. He looked up and saw his parents, exactly the way he pictured them.

"M-mom?" He asked, he'd never been able to call his mother that. "D-dad?"

Tonks and Remus smiled warmly at their son.

"How are you-" Teddy began, but was cut off by his parents hugging him.

"We love you Teddy, we love you so much." Tonks said.

"We'll always be with you, no matter where you are," Remus added.

Teddy broke down, he could see, _feel and hear_ his parents. He cried, he cried until he could dry no more.

Minutes, perhaps hours had passed, the sun was setting.

"We have to go now Teddy," Tonks said gently, moving away from her son.

Teddy grabbed her, "No!" He shouted, "I want you to stay with me! Or I'll go with you!"

Harry looked on sadly.

"They have to go Teddy, it's painful for them to stay here." He explained quietly.

"No!" Teddy cried, "I don't want them to go!

"We have to," Remus said, "But no matter what," Tonks kissed the top of Teddy's forehead, "We love you more than anything."

The stone fell to the ground, and they disappeared.


End file.
